lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Spongebob SquarePants: The Videogame
Lego spongeBob squarepants the videogame is a lego videogame made in march 2014 by Tt Fusion and Nintendo, then remade entirely for PS4 and XBOX ONE and released in December 2014, with Nickelodeon as a producer instead. Nick then got into an argument about lego making a game about their character without their permission, but lego still owned the rights to do so, despite the theme being discontinued. wii u version levels Spongebobs House Feeding Gary The game starts up with a cutscenes of spongebob trying to get his pet snail Gary to eat his food, but the snail won't. This is what the level is about. Characters playable: spongebob Job Hunting Spongebob goes Job Hunting, and has to apply. The player must do mini games for four jobs, and despite success, spongebob fails anyway. Eventually, you get to the Krusty krab. Characters playable: Spongebob (only mini games in the level, if two players, both will play as spongebob, beating the mini games) Unlocked after the player beats all the rest of spongebobs house sandy The level starts with spongebob walking around in jellyfish fields, only to see sandy wrestling an oyster. Characters playable: sandy, spongebob Bosses battled: oyster suds Spongebob has to stay home because he has the suds, then gets taken away for experimenting. Sandy and Patrick try to help. Characters playable: sandy, Patrick Bosses battled: computer system, bodyguard Patrick's house Patrick Spongebob meets Patrick, and tries to help him clean his filth up. Characters playable: spongebob, Patrick Bosses battled: garbage slime monster mermaid man and barnacle boy unite! Spongebob wins a conch phone, and keeps calling mermaid man and barnacle boy, so the player has to do all kinds of stunts In the form of mini games. Eventually, they run into the league of evil. Characters playable: spongebob (if in two player and a mini game starts, both play as spongebob), Patrick, mermaid man, barnacle boy Bosses battled: dirty bubble, Manray, krillman frankendoodle When a giant magical lego pencil falls from the sky, spongebob, Patrick, and squidward have to stop the evil, living creations the drew. Characters playable: spongebob, Patrick, squidward Bosses battled: doodlebob, squidward jellyfish Unlocked after the player beats all the rest of Patrick's house squidwards house squidward Squidward is getting annoyed by spongebob and Patrick, and trying to keep them out of his house. It's your job to get in. Playable characters: spongebob, Patrick Bosses battled: squidwards security system, squidwards house the orchestra Spongebob and squidward win tickets to a symphony. Patrick is there, and gets them into lots of trouble. Characters playable: squidward, spongebob, Patrick rainy day It's raining, and Patrick and spongebob want someone to play with! Characters playable: squidward (mini game-only level once again, so both players play as squidward.) Bosses battled: spongebob, Patrick First day At spongebobs first day at his new job which you found earlier in the game, squidward gets really annoyed as you do a patty mini game, then play as squidward to deliver to every table. If in two player, one is spongebobs station, while one is squidwards. Playable characters: spongebob, squidward Bosses battled: bubble bass Mini game only again the great snail race Squidward (snelly), and spongebob (Gary) have a race. Playable characters: Gary, snelly (not unlockable), rocky (not unlockable) Bosses battled: rocky and snelly (single player), rocky or snelly (multiplayer) Player 1 plays as Gary, and player two gets to decide on who to be: rocky, or snelly. Mini game-only sandys treedome meeting up Sandy and spongebob meet up at her treedome, and spongebob starts running out of water to breathe in the water-tight treedome. Playable characters: spongebob, sandy, Patrick Extra blue hearts appear whenever spongebob walks into sandys treedome, or if sandy (bikini) walks outside. If they run out, the red hearts start going out, and the character starts dying. hibernation season Spongebob and Patrick walk in on sandy sleeping in hibernation, them use snow as weapons against her when she wakes up Playable characters: spongebob (name shown as dirty Dan), Patrick Bosses battled: sandy (hibernation) pelts Plankton sneaks into sandys shower, and steals her pelt (like clothes), then poses as her to get the krabby patty secret formula. Playable characters: spongebob (hat), Patrick, sandy, sandy (bikini) (must find water while playing as her, or you keep dying and losing studs) mr krabs Bosses battled: sandy (pelts) Unlocked after all of the Krusty krab is beaten. wormy All she gave you was one job. And you screwed it up. Playable characters: spongebob, Patrick Bosses battled: wormy This level especially is difficult, as the player must find water while being spongebob. Alaskan bull worm hunt Sandy and the gang go on a hunt for the Alaskan bull worm that has been eating up bikini bottom lately, apstarting from the outside... Playable characters: sandy, sandy (bikini), spongebob (hat), spongebob, Patrick, Larry the lobster Bosses battled: Alaskan bull worm, worm tongue This level is unlocked by beating pelts. Krusty krab Coming soon DO NOT EDIT Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images